Popeye Returns to Neverland
in london street above in the sky Tinkerbell is doing silhouttes in the clouds showing Wendy John and Michael the hungry Tick Tock the Crocodile with the clock in his stomach skullrock the mermaids the lost boys the indains the evil pirate Captain Hook and Peter Pan they wave goodbye to Wendy and head back home to neverland and Wendy is grown up married to Edward and has children Jane and Danny and another st bernard named Nana Two and enjoy the stories of Peter Pan and his adventures the next day war is in london and Edward must fight in war to protect his family and leaves Jane to take care of Wendy and Danny and Jane no longer beleives in neverland or Peter Pan and the children must be taken to the countryside for the time being because the war is very dangerous so Jane and NanaTwo set out to find Danny a birthday gift and Popeye Olive Oil Wimpy Sweetpea and Popeyes Nephews arrive on the boat and meet Jane and tells her that they are her mothers old friends and they return home bringing Danny socks and Wendy tells Danny a story of Peter Pan in neverland who steals Hooks treasures and sends his ship flying away and suddnely the sargent tells Wendy that her children and Sweetpea and Popeyes Nephews must be taken to the countryside immidetly and bids them good day so Wendy suggest Jane to go with the other children to the countryside but Jane refuses saying shes grown up and is not a child nomore and that Peter Pan is not real and Danny runs away and Wendy leaves the room and Popeye and his gang are not happy with Janes attitude and Jane cries herself to sleep but one night the pirate ship is towering the city Captain Hook and his crew enter the house and capture Jane and Bluto bags Popeye and his gang and throws them on the ship flying across london from big ben they enter the second star to the right and hear voices in flashback untill they reach neverland and the ship lands on sea again Hooks new plan is to feed Jane Popeye and the rest to a sea monster in order to lower Pan to his doom and Smee prepares the bait throwing in the water the sea monster is a giant Octopus that emerges from the sea ready to devour them but Peter Pan and Tinkerbell show upn and fight them but jump into the sea and save the bag and the Octopus pulls Peter underneath but Peter conveinces the Octopus that he should eat Hook instead and saves the bag meanwhile Captain Hook is truimphed he hi fives Bluto thinking that they defeated their enemies at last but Peter Pan returns to the surface with the sack and Tinkerbell sprinkles fairy dust on the Octopus throwing him on Hook but Hook pops out of his mouth yelling for help suddenly Octopus becomes Hooks new nemesis thinking he is a codfish and tries to gobble him up pulling him into the sea Smee and Bluto try to rescue but they are too late the Octopus attacks Hook but Hook escapes and the Octopus hits the waves and Hook is very angry and Peter frees Jane Popeye and the rest from the sack and takes them somewhere safe he takes them to the Mermaid Lagoon the Mermaids try to pour water on Jane but end up doing it to themselves and to SkullRock and see flying fish and to the Indain Camp but the indains are not there and than to Hangsmen Tree where they meet the Lost Boys who are glad to see Popeye and his gang again but Jane is homesick meanwhile at the pirate ship in the ocean the Octopus is searching but hears Hooks and swims towards the ship Smee is massaging Hook and Bluto is angry that Popeye made a fool of him again but suddenly they the Octopuses popping and Hook is furouis after finally being rid of the Tick Tocking Crocodile he now has an Octopus problem and Smee tells Hook that the Octopus is a playful sea urchin and the Octopus tries to snatch Hook but Smee shoos the Octopus off but the Octopus sprays Smee and Bluto threatens to make sushi out of him but instead the Octopus sprays Bluto with ink and they remark saying at least the Crocodile had manners and the Octopus sinks back to the bottom of the sea and Hook is angry he rounds his crew up and gets in the rowboat to find his enemies and Jane tries to return home but the boat sinks and the only to leave neverland is to fly meanwhile Hook and his crew arrive at shore and do their searching for Peter Pan they try to teach Jane to fly but fail and Hook has new plan to get Pan and his treasure but Jane does not beleive in any of this stuff including fairies and leaves asnd Tinkerbell is about to die in order to save her they must make Jane one of them meanwhile jane is in the forest crying seeing an owl and two birds but hears howling from a wolf and Hook meets Jane and lies to her telling her that he can take her home on his ship if she helps him recover his treasure and Jane agrees but makes Hook promise not to harm Pan and he gives her a whistle to blow when she finds his treasure and disapears into the darkness but Tinkerbell is starting to die the next day Peter the Lost Boys Popeye and the rest go looking for Jane going near a frozen water fish a gophers hole the Twins hatch from bird eggs hollering Jane and Slightly pops out of a crocodiles mouth hollering Jane but Jane shows up and decides to have a treasure hunt and they go on it crossong angry bees hungry lions stinky hippos and friendly elephants and Jane reachs Deadmans Cave and fibds the treasure and realises that Peter is her friend not Hook and throws away the whistle after finding the treasure Peter makes Jane the first lost girl but Toodles finds the whistle and blows it and Hook and his crew capture Pan and the Lost Boys and Bluto ties Popeye and his gang up and winks at Hook and Peter accuses Jane of deceiveing him and warns her that Tinkerbells light is going out becuase she does not believe in fairies but suddenly the ruthless pirates take our heroes out to sea and Jane runs back to Hangsmen Tree crying feeling terrible about what she did so she beleives again bringing Tinkerbell back to life and head off to save the rest meanwhile Hook is making Peter walk the plank but Jane returns and frees the Lost Boys Popeye and his gang and battle the pirates while Tinkerbell tries to grab the key Popeye has another showdown with Bluto jumping on him and hitting him but Bluto grabs Popeye by his neck and starts pounding him but Jane has Popeye his spinach and Popeye eats it and hits Bluto and knocks him into the sea and the other pirates jump off the ship and retrieve the treasure and Tinkerbell throws Mr Smee overboard and Jane steals the key from Hook and frees Peter Pan and Smee rescues the other pirates and puts them on the boat but Hook thinks hes got the upper hook but Peter throws his dagger causing Hook to fall through the ship and into the sea with the hungery Octopus the Octopus persues Captain Hook around the ship destroying it Peter and the rest escape but the Octopus drags Hook underneath with him meanwhile Smee and other pirates rescue Bluto but think Hook is a goner but they see him being chased by the Octopus Hook escapes the Octopus and ends up in the boat the Octopus pictures them all codfish and chases them towards the sunset and Peter Tinkerbell and the Lost Boys fly out of neverland and return to london and return Jane home and Popeye and his gang back to their own home and Jane tells Wendy Danny and Nana Two about her adventures in neverland and Edward returns home from war to greet his family and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell head back to neverland the end Category:Popeyes Adventure Series